


Word of Power

by BraverOnPaper (Queen_Kit)



Series: Inspired by The Practice War [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Poetry, The Practice War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Kit/pseuds/BraverOnPaper
Summary: I wrote this poem in the vote leading up to choosing a spoken word of power to use against the Shiplords (the primary Enemy in the story) .  It was an exploration of how I felt the main character might feel at the moment.*featured in Thread of The Practice War*





	Word of Power

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Practice War](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/462797) by Snowfire. 



We strike against the enemy  
And their discordant melody  
Made of the things that cannot be  
And yet they are  
For yet we see  
Vibrations that are more like screams  
  
Don't close your eyes  
You have to see  
Be the note that will bring harmony  
  
Resolve the chord  
Then change the key  
  
A sweet pure voice with clarity  
Project it out and make it be  
Your vision of reality  
  
Take things that cannot be but are  
Show them the power of your star  
The light that dwells inside your soul  
The thing you have that makes you whole  
Show what you have  
What you can be  
Focus your strength  
Then set it free  
  
A single word  
You breathe  
Believe

"Purify"

**Author's Note:**

> This poem was posted incomplete to the thread as I had meant it always to have the word that won the vote - in this case "Purify" - at the end. The incomplete poem ending on Believe sparked a debate where some people wanted to change to use that as the word. It was really weird for me.


End file.
